Currently, all automatic savings or bill payment systems are limited to “dumb” payments that are for fixed amounts and are unable to adjust based on differing financial or other conditions. In particular, none of these systems allow users to easily automate rule based payments that cause transfers to behave dynamically according to evaluations of fluctuating variables such as balances, income, and other factors. As a result, users who desire more intricate control and/or are financially unable to rigidly save or make payments according to unchanging schedules and static amounts are unable to setup automatic finance management that meets their needs.